herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chrom
Chrom (クロム Kuromu), the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, is one of the main protagonists starring in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the direct descendant of the Hero King Marth and the eventual father of another main protagonist, Lucina. Main Story of Fire Emblem Awakening Encountering Robin Together with Frederick and Lissa, Chrom finds Robin lying on the ground. Chrom helps them up and is surprised when the Avatar knows his name. Robin cannot remember anything about themselves though, which makes Frederick suspicious and Chrom decides to bring Robin to the capital of Ylisse to decide who they are and whether Robin is a threat or not. During their way to the capital, the group encounter a band of bandits plundering a town. Chrom fights them and Robin helps which makes Chrom trust them. Together they defeat the bandits. Later, on the night, Chrom and Lissa encounter a new threat: Risen. Two Risen attack them. Chrom manages to kill one and the other almost kills Lissa who is saved by a mysterious character named "Marth". Frederick and Robin arrive and they fight off the rest of the Risen with the help of one of Chroms soldiers: Sully and an archer named Virion. Afterwards, they reach the capital and Chrom attends to a meeting with his sister Emmeryn, exalt of Ylisse. Chrom recieves a mission: to take his group of warriors, the Shepherds and ask for help against the threats against Ylisse from the nation Ferox. Chrom also makes Robin the tactician of the Shepherds. Ferox Chrom and the Shepherds encounter more Risen which they manage to defeat. When they reach a Feroxi fortress they are stopped by Feroxi soldiers who thinks that they are bandits. Chrom almost gets hit by spears when the fight between his shepherds and the Feroxi starts but is saved by one of his warriors Sumia. The Shepherds defeat the Feroxi and reveal themselves to not be bandits. They are escorted to one of the two khans of Ferox, Flavia who promises to aid them if they help her become the ruling khan of Ferox through winning a fight against warriors fighting for the opposing khan Basilio. Chrom agrees and one of their opponents are revealed to be the same "Marth", who saved Lissa before. Chrom is surprised to see that this swordsman has a Falchion, a sword that only he himself wields. Chrom and his shepherds win the fight however and "Marth" departs while Flavia gets the throne. Basilio, despite losing his position as ruling khan gives away his best warrior, Lon´qu to Chrom's shepherds. Then Chrom departs back to Emmeryn. Gallery Chrom (FEH).png|Portrait of Chrom in Fire Emblem Heroes, illustrated by Ebila External links *Chrom on Fire Emblem Wiki Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Male Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Orphans Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Aristocrats Category:Knights Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Tragic Category:Bond Protector Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:The Hero Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:One-Man Army Category:Determinators Category:False Protagonist